Robert Clohessy
Robert Clohessy is an American actor who portrayed the role of Detective Santori on the television show New Amsterdam. He is known for playing Correctional Officer Sean Murphy on the HBO drama Oz. He was also a cast member in the final season of Hill Street Blues. Clohessy was born in the Bronx, the son of John Clohessy, a police officer.Robert Clohessy Biography (1958-) Clohessy graduated from SUNY Purchase, along with Oz co-stars Edie Falco, Kirk Acevedo, and Seth Gilliam. Clohessy fought in the 1975 Golden Gloves in Madison Square Garden. He graduated from Pearl River High School in Pearl River, New York where he played varsity football. Clohessy also attended both Rockland Community College in Suffern, New York and graduated from State University of New York, Purchase of Purchase, New York. He has had recurring roles in the ABC daytime drama One Life to Live, and appeared in the FOX show New Amsterdam. He also played a semi-minor role in the film "Across the Universe", playing the part of Jude's long-lost father. Clohessy acted in the popular family film "Angels in the Outfield" in 1994, and was featured that same year in the racism-themed, fact-based period piece "Assault at West Point" (Showtime). A guest role as a detective who is taking out his job stresses on his wife in a domestic violence plot on Tom Fontana's acclaimed drama series "Homicide: Life on the Street" (NBC) showed a darker side to an actor previously identified with tough-acting nice guys. A two-episode arc on CBS' "Chicago Hope" kept Clohessy in the public eye, while a co-starring turn opposite Jaclyn Smith in the cliched Family Channel TV-movie "Married to a Stranger" showed he could play a supportive and somewhat stiff straight man and still break the audience's collective heart. After this twelve-year stint in Los Angeles, Clohessy packed up his family and returned to NYC, promptly landing a guest role on NBC's "Law & Order".Hollywood.com biography of Robert Clohessy He is currently playing the role of "Mike" in the Broadway Roundabout Theatre Company revival of Pal Joey, from November 2008 through February 2009. IBDB listing Clohessy lives in Los Angeles, NYC, and Cornwall, CT. He also has two children. Filmography Film Appearances * Gym teacher, Molly's Pilgrim, 1985 * Diner detective, The Believers, Orion, 1987 * Alley tough, Sidewalk Stories, Island Pictures, 1989 * Frank Gates, Angels in the Outfield (also known as Angels),Buena Vista, 1994 * Borough of Kings, 2001 * Victor Pepperdine, The Drum Beats Twice, 2004 Television Appearances Series * Officer Patrick Flaherty, Hill Street Blues, NBC, 1986-1987 * Lieutenant George Shaver, Ohara, CBS, 1987 * Mike Lukowski, One of the Boys, NBC, 1989 * Father Thomas Smaraldo, Tattingers (also known as Nick & Hillary), NBC, 1989 * Jeff Hill, Laurie Hill, ABC, 1992 * Officer Sean Murphy, Oz, HBO, 1999-2003 * Gil, The Guiding Light (also known as Guiding Light), CBS,2000 * Doug Lewis, All My Children, ABC, 2002-2003 * Detective Santori, New Amsterdam, FOX, 2008 Movies * Tony Loomis, Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Fashion, NBC, 1991 * Sean Doyle, In the Shadow of a Killer, NBC, 1992 * Kevin McQuaid, Devlin, Showtime, 1992 * Dan Broyles, Assault at West Point: The Court-Martial of Johnson Whittaker (also known as Assault at Westpoint), Showtime, 1994 * Frank Balfour, The Great Mom Swap, ABC, 1995 * David Potter, Married to a Stranger, The Family Channel, 1997 * Larry, A Touch of Hope, NBC, 1999 * Strip Search, HBO, 2004 Specials * Ray, Couples, ABC, 1994 Pilots * Guy Whitey, Whitey, UPN, 1997 * Michael Stickley, Good Guys, Bad Guys, NBC, 2000 Episodic * Cop, "Last Dance at the Wrecker's Ball," St. Elsewhere, NBC, 1987 * Phil Gaff, "Tarnished Shield," Midnight Caller, NBC, 1989 * Victor Potemkin, "Out of Nowhere," Jake and the Fatman, CBS, 1989 * "Hard Time," The Young Riders, ABC, 1990 * Captain Hayden, "The Sanctuary Mystery," Father Dowling Mysteries,ABC, 1990 * "One Wolf's Family," Monsters, syndicated, 1990 * Harlan Fondy, "The Narc," Matlock, NBC, 1990 * Christian/Al, "Communicable Theater," Roseanne, ABC, 1991 * "Hard Bargains," Reasonable Doubts, NBC, 1991 * "Marking Dirt Stick," Reasonable Doubts, NBC, 1991 * Doug McEwen, "Stormy Weather: Parts 1 & 2," Jake and the Fatman, CBS, 1992 * Reggie, "Nirvana," Diagnosis Murder, CBS, 1994 * Joe, "John's New Assistant," The Good Life, NBC, 1994 * "Carrick O'Quinn," Renegade, USA Network and syndicated, 1994 * John Dillinger, "That Old Gang of Mine," Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, ABC, 1994 * Detective Douglas Jones, "Partners," Homicide: Life on the Street,NBC, 1995 * Average Tony, "Pulp Sitcom," All-American Girl, ABC, 1995 * Joe Saredella, "Hell's Angel," Double Rush, CBS, 1995 * Frank Wutherich, "Torah! Torah! Torah!," NYPD Blue, ABC, 1995 * Sam Biondi, "Mob Story," Love & War, 1995 * Mitchell Brumberg, "Sleeping with the Enemy," High Society, CBS, 1995 * Max Daniels, "Death Goes Double Platinum," Murder, She Wrote, CBS,1996 * Robert Malzone, "Transplanted Affection," Chicago Hope, CBS, 1996 * Robert Malzone, "Hearts and Minds," Chicago Hope, CBS, 1996 * "An Explosive Murder," Diagnosis Murder, CBS, 1996 * Detective Gagan, "Hide and Seek," The Practice, ABC, 1997 * Matt Frazier, "Eric Hollywood," Boy Meets World, ABC, 1998 * Painter, "Damaged," Law & Order, NBC, 1998 * Policeman, "The Follies of WENN," Remember WENN, AMC, 1998 * Robert Telford, "Loco Parentis," Law & Order, NBC, 2000 * Danny Gamble, "Jimmy's Mountain," Third Watch, NBC, 2000 * Sergeant Mike Byrne, "My Brother's Keeper," 100 Centre Street, Arts and Entertainment, 2001 * Joe Poletti, "Prodigy," Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (also known as Law & Order: S.V.U.), NBC, 2002 * Phil LeGrand, "Badge," Law & Order: Criminal Intent, NBC, 2002 * Jack Tully, "Third Strike," Hack, CBS, 2003 * David Brummond, "Clare de Lune," Without a Trace, CBS, 2003 * Guest, Cold Pizza, ESPN2, 2003 References External links *